


Pancake

by DontKillBugs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bi-Ace Connie, Both of them!, Fluff, Gen, Jam Buds, Nonbinary Character, Pan-Ace Steven, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Our favorite Jam Buds spend a sunny afternoon together, making each other laugh.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Pancake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhapsodicSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapsodicSongbird/gifts).

> This fic sprang from a discussion of headcanons with my sister.  
-Steven is masc-aligned nonbinary  
-Connie is femme-aligned nonbinary  
-Both are asexual  
-Steven is panromantic  
-Connie is biromantic  
-They are in a queerplatonic relationship  
-This takes place post-movie/Steven Universe Future-centric
> 
> I adore Connverse as much as anybody, but this was begging to be written. So Melody: This is for you :)

Steven gently clicked two of the bottles of nail polish together, examining his options. Eventually, he held one up. “I think the mint green would look really nice on you.”

“Hmmm.” Connie took the bottle of mint green nail polish from her best friend, examining it against her hand. “I like that a lot, actually. What about for you?”

“Still thinkin’.” Steven returned his gaze to the pile of nail polishes between them.

“The pink would be on-brand for you.”

“True, but I do like some variety. I am large, I contain multitudes.”

“Don’t you quote Whitman at me, young man.” Connie snarked, pointing a finger. Steven grinned, blowing a raspberry at her.

Connie sighed, flopping onto her back. She felt Steven’s incredibly comfy pink star t-shirt, one of many she had borrowed, nestle around her. The floor was cool against her legs, clad only in a pair of shorts, her shoes kicked off into a corner next to Steven’s. She gently kicked at her best friend. “Gimme another popsicle.”

“Nuh-uh. You get me one.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yeah-huh.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yeah-huh!”

Grinning ear to ear, Connie sighed overdramatically. “If I must…”

Giving the shoulder of Steven’s blue tank top a playful tug, Connie sauntered over to the stairs leading down into the rest of the house. Her bare feet tapped gently against the wooden floor as she headed for the kitchen.

As she opened the freezer, she called upstairs. “Any idea when this heat wave is supposed to let up?”

Steven called down. “No clue. On that note, Peridot wanted to remind us that we owe her our souls for developing that quantum air conditioner for the house.”

Connie unwrapped her strawberry popsicle and stuck in in her mouth, relishing the coolness. “What flavor do you want?”

“Orange, please!”

Snagging the popsicle, she headed for the stairs again. “It would be super time consuming, but we could do our pride colors.”

“Pan, Bi, Ace, or Enby?”

“One for each hand?”

Steven hummed appreciatively. “Oooh, I like that!”

As she reached the top of the stairs into Steven’s room, Connie pressed the cold, wrapped popsicle into the back of Steven’s neck.

“Eep!” Steven jumped slightly, grabbing for Connie’s hand. She grinned mischievously, blowing her own raspberry.

Connie sat back down on the cushion on the floor next to her best friend, snuggling up close.

Steven leaned back against his bed, Connie shifting herself to lay her head on his stomach. The two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying each other’s closeness and the popsicles.

After a moment, Connie chuckled to herself. Steven raised an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

“Just thinkin’. Jam Buds.”

Steven smiled. “I still love that.”

“Did I come up with that or did you?”

“I think it just kinda popped into existence.”

“Ahh.” Connie chewed on her popsicle stick contemplatively.

Steven tossed his into the trash bin next to his bed. “I always liked it cause it reminded me of the Crying Breakfast Friends.”

Connie’s eyes widened. “OH! That reminds me! I read something the other day I wanted to tell you about!”

She pointed her popsicle stick at Steven. “Apparently, the word for a pan-ace person is ‘Pancake’.”

Steven smiled, in that incredulous way Connie adored. “_Pancake?”_ he squeaked.

“Yep! Doesn’t that just sum you up perfectly? Pancake!”

Steven giggled musically. “I’m a _pancake!”_

Connie shot her fingers under Steven’s exposed armpits. “You’re a pancake! And Imma eat you up!”

With a flash of mischief in his eyes, Steven grabbed his best friend under the knees and back, lifting her into the air effortlessly. “You’ll never take me alive!”

Connie kicked her legs, squealing in delight. “Steven! Put me down!”

Steven bounced around in a circle around his room, floating down gently before jumping into the air again, shaking Connie all the way. “Accept my love, you donut!”

“Put me down, you pancake!”

Landing like a feather, Steven dropped Connie onto his bed. He immediately shot down, yanking her shirt upward and blowing another long raspberry onto her exposed belly.

Shrieking with laughter, Connie batted Steven on the shoulder. “I-I-I give! Sta-hawp! Uncle! Uncle!”

His revenge done, Steven withdrew, panting and smiling. He flopped down onto the bed next to Connie, the two hugging each other tightly, both still giggling in their pile. He felt a kiss on his cheek and blushed heavily, burying his face in her hair.

“Love ya, Jam Bud.”

“Love ya, Pancake.”


End file.
